Take what you can, give nothing back!
by Agent Blue
Summary: The title is from the actual movie, if you haven't noticed. Well...here'i'goes: Jack returns to Port Royale to find Will and start a new adventure, but not before picking up two new crew members, who happen to be of the opposite sex! Please R+R!
1. A new Beginning

Pirates of the Caribbean Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.you all know this *wishes she did own it*  
Lore is my own character, and Kami is my friend who really loves Pirates of the Caribbean.so yeah. Any-whoo, on with the story! It's my first so I hope you all like it. P.S. Nothing against people who like Elizabeth and Will together, I do to! It's just a fan-fic though! ^_^  
  
He's bored here and I know it. I can see the distant look in his dark eyes. He rests his chin on his palm and gazes out the window. "Will?" I venture. My voice is meek and small, but still snaps him from his daydreams. "Yes, Elizabeth?" he smiles. "Let's get a breath of fresh air," I suggest.  
  
The evening air is cool on my skin. Will gazes up at the first born stars. He smiles and I almost read his thoughts. "They remind me of the first night on the Black Pearl, don't they?" I say. He looks back at me with a sad smile and nods. His dark curls glow red in the setting sun and I feel my heart swell with what I'm about to say.  
  
I hesitate while my mind and heart battle. I want to stay with him, but my mind knows that he would be happier having an adventure out on the wide blue ocean. I make up my mind and blurt the words out. "I know you yearn for adventure, Will," I begin and he looks at me, his eyes beginning to grow wide. "So I think you should leave.go with Jack, sail the Caribbean, have an adventure. Do something outside of this town. I know that you're miserable here and I can't stand to see you like that."  
  
After much convincing and a couple tears, he packed his things.  
  
.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.  
  
Jack stood proudly at the helm of his beloved ship. His broad grin grew as his pulled into the familiar port. "Port Royale" he thought. "Drop the anchor!" he yelled. Men scurried about and dropped the anchor over the side of the boat.  
  
The sun had just set and the sky was mixed with dark reds and blues bearing the first stars of the night. Jack hoped off the boat and began to walk down the ramp and onto the pier. People about to leave the port stared at Jack wondering whether or not he was just drunk or a few screws loose. He smiled and bowed his head at those who stared and began to look for the black smith's shop.  
  
Upon losing his way in the town, Jack sighed and gave up. "Just round the corner and we'll see what we find, then," he muttered to himself. Surprisingly enough around the corner was a pub, rowdy and bustling with life. "Might as well give them some more business!" he brimmed. He strolled in briskly and began to walk straight to the bar.  
  
He plopped down on a stool between two men, one was passed out and the other looked as though he was well on his way. "Bar tender! Gimme the best rum you've got!" Jack shouted over the noise and slapped a couple shillings on the counter. The bar tender counted the shillings and smiled gratefully and called over a young girl who was working behind the counter. He talked to her for a short while then pointed to Jack.  
  
"A'right there, mate. I'm Kami and I'm gonna be servin' ye the rest of your stay here," the girl said. Her electric chestnut curls were piled on top of her head and shook when she moved or laughed. Jack stared at the curls and swallowed the rum. He felt it warm his body and began to tingle.  
  
Kami tapped the passed out man next to Jack. " 'ay there mate, get up! Ye gotta make room for the rest of me customers!" She shook him by the shoulder, then sighed heavily and rounded the counter to drag him out. Jack stood and held a hand up. "Lemme help ye with that, love," he smirked. She shrugged and stood aside. Jack plucked the man from the bar top and supported him with his arm.  
  
The dark curls slid away from the man's face and Jack's eyes widened. "Well whattaya' know!?" he laughed. "You know him?" Kami asked cocking an eyebrow. "Sure do!" Jack said proudly. Doing so, he began to pat the man's cheek. " 'ay there, Will! Wake up, lad!" When the youth wouldn't budge, Jack found himself in a difficult situation.  
  
"Do ye have room and board in this pub?" "Sure." "Well then set me up with a room with two beds, me and the lad are gonna stay the night 'ere."  
  
A.N.: So how was that? Good enough? I have a case of writer's block, but since I have basically nothing to do the remainder of the summer, maybe I can finish it. O.o.who knows!? 


	2. Lore Ceriluane, the cheater?

*Sniffle* I feel so loved! A whopping 2 reviews!  
  
Laerupeth: Well, I'm sorry that you don't like Mary Sue's, but please keep in mind that this is my first fan-fic. I have some more time to improve upon my creativeness.I suppose that is why these are fan-fics ^_^ But thank you for the punctuation comment!  
  
Kairi-the-tiger-girl: I LOVE YOU! Thanks so much! You're definitely are a self-esteem booster! *hugs Kairi tightly* OoOoOoOoh! Alrighty! Thanks so much for adding me to your Favorite Authors list! (I'm only the author of one incomplete story, but no matter, bobbit!)  
  
And now.my next chapter! Arigatou for the 2 reviews.maybe next time I'll get 4! ::hopes she does::  
  
AN: Lore's name is pronounced like.uhm.well the end of the word "Folklore" so the last part of that word, and you have Lore's name. And Kami is pronounced "Ca" as in cat, and "Me" and in you. Get it? Hope you do.just wanted to clear that up for you guys.  
  
Sun light filtered through the dirty windows and warmed Will's face. He wiggled his face away from the thin light and sighed heavily. "Five more minutes," he pleaded to himself. Suddenly his head felt heavy and began to pang. He winced at the pain, then heard heavy footsteps making their way to the window. "Who's in my room?" he pondered not willing to open his eyes.  
  
Abruptly, Will heard the curtains part harshly, letting the thin light grow quickly and severely. Will shut his eyes tightly and groaned.  
  
"Morning, sunshine! Time to get ready for our leave tonight!"  
  
"That voice." The cogs in Will's head turned fiercely trying to recognize the voice, but his hangover from the previous night wouldn't allow it. "Jack!" he said, thinking out loud. Will sat up quickly, despite his throbbing head. Once his eyes adjusted, he focused in on the raven locks, charcoal-lined eyes and tanned face with the silly drunken grin.  
  
Will cocked his head to one side and began to wonder what the famous pirate was doing in his room. At once Will noticed he indeed was not in his own room or pajamas for that matter and was still in his clothes from the previous day. Before he could inquire these facts upon Jack, the older man spoke. "We're in the rooms above the pub. We stayed the night, after I found ye passed out dead. I didn't think ye even touched a drop of alcohol, but ye sure proved me wrong!"  
  
Reality came swimming back into Will's memory and he sighed. "Sorry about you having to waste money on a room, just for my sake, Jack," Will apologized. Jack gave his trademark grin and waved it off, "Wash up, we're going to the market for our voyage."  
  
"What voyage?"  
  
"Oh.Righ'.I didn't even ask ye yet.I'm growing fat and bored jus sittin' around and I need an adventure. An I figure, why not have ye come along with me? So whattaya say?" Jack placed his hands together, palm-to-palm and gave him a pleading look, like a child wanting a cookie before supper. Will smiled, knowing this was what Elizabeth was talking about. "Of course," he chuckled.  
  
Later that day the two men were transporting supplies they had bought to the Black Pearl. "Ay, Will, whattaya say us two get a drink and take a beak?" Will laughed at his companion. "Always have rum on the mind, eh, Jack?" The pirate gave a broad grin, "It runs through my blood, honestly!"  
  
The two returned to the pub they ha accidentally found each other at the night before and seated themselves down at the bar. "Ay, there!" Kami, the bar-tenderess from the night before walked over to the two pirates and asked what they wanted to drink, but not before poking fun at Will and asking whether or not he had gotten over his headache yet.  
  
"You know her?" Will asked the captain of the Black Pearl. "She served me last night, and tried to kick ye out of the bar, but I helped her out and found yer drunken ass sitting here."  
  
Will laughed and swallowed down the rum. Jack noticed the young man's change from the time he had last left him. But then of course, Jack was falling down the side of a cliff and damn near killed himself on the rocks below. Not intentionally of course.  
  
After more than a couple of glasses of rum, the two were giddy like two little schoolgirls. Jack pointed out a young woman that sat at a table in the corner. She wore a man's hat, yet still wore a dress. The men that sat with her at the table all were sweating with anxiety.  
  
All were playing an intense game of cards and by the looks of it the woman was winning. "Ay, Jack." Will slurred, "Go show that woman who you are and challenge her to a game of cards. What do you have to lose? I mean, she's just a woman." Kami leaned across the bar, "I wouldn't underestimate her, gents. She's been champion at this ere pub since she came into town."  
  
Jack scoffed and waved away her comment. "Pfft, she hasn't played Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said drunkenly. Soon Jack was walking with his familiar drunken sway and made his way over to the card-playing woman. "'Scuse me, love, but I would like to join in on this little game of cards, you've decided to bless these.charmin' men with," he smugly grinned.  
  
The woman gazed up at the captain and smiled sweetly. "Of course." Jack soon found that the young woman was indeed as good at card games as Kami had praised. The money soon built into a giant mountain and a crowd had formed around the table. "Let's go Lore! Ye can't loose all that money now!" "C'mon gents! Dun let that wench win all yer money!"  
  
Jack removed his hat and used it as a fan. Suddenly his face lit up. "Ay, love, why don't you say I buy you a drink, and I get my money back? Hmm? Then we're both happy!" The woman pushed her hat back and looked at Jack square in the face, making him think she would accept. "My name, sir, is Lore Ceruliane. No need to call me pet names. And what would make you think that a glass of rum would make me give you my own hard earned winnings?"  
  
Jack scratched his head then spoke again with a sly smirk. "How about I give you a date with me. You can have me fer a whole day or night! Which ever you desire," and here he winked "Whattaya say to that, love? Err.Lore." Lore's stormy gray eyes glared at him. "What!? Why would I?" Jack leaned back and made a net for his head with his fingers. "Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
The crowd gasped at the mentioning of the name, and whispers soon swirled around the gambling table. Lore slammed her cards down on the table and stood up. "Why would I go on a date with a womanizing swine such as yourself? Captain Sparrow.Pfft! I'd sooner take a ride on the most accursed ship and sail to the ends of the earth!"  
  
A man that was gambling at the table leaned over and inspected Lore's cards. "You were cheatin!" he spat.  
  
"I beg your pardon!?"  
  
"You filthy wench! You rigged the game!"  
  
The rest of the men grabbed at her cards and examined her cards. She did the same and whirled to the man sitting next to her. The noise had risen to a raging sound by then and the words she shouted at the man went unheard as she balled her fist and gladly introduced it to his face. The man recovered and whipped out a knife hidden from his sleeve. He said something to her and took vicious swipes at her. She successfully dodged the blade but lost her balance and fell into the blade. She yelped and took out the knife. She lunged at the man and placed it into his chest.  
  
At the exact moment, all hell broke loose, and Lore was beginning to panic among the brawling men. Suddenly she grabbed a bag thrown to her and pushed her "winnings" inside and made her way to the door. There she took off into the town square with Kami running along side her.  
  
Will and Jack spotted each other watched the women run away. "Oh." Jack growled frustrated, "She's got my money!" The two pirates then looked at one another and took off after the women. The town's people had no problem telling the two pirates which way the two running women had gone. Eventually they were guided to the pier and the trail went cold. "Split up and find me money!" Jack ordered.  
  
Will searched the abandoned shacks and listened carefully for any sounds. Hurried whispers captured his keen hearing and he rushed to the origin of the voices. Upon hearing Will, Lore and Kami split apart and ran in two different directions. Hesitating, Will ran after the one with the bag of money, what was her name? Something beginning with an L.Lore? Yes that was it, Lore.  
  
The young pirate soon gained on the woman until she dodged from his grasp. She dropped the bag and threw a punch at Will. Will caught her fist and whirled her so that her back pressed into his chest. "Now, now, violence isn't the way out," he smirked. He felt Lore glare at him, and he paused for a second. "Please, Miss, Jack really needs that money back," he pleaded dropping his voice into a serious tone. "You'll have to catch me first," she replied, but before Will could grip what she had said, she threw her head back and damn near broke his nose.  
  
She broke his grip and threw a combination of punches and kicks that Will didn't know was coming. Falling to the ground he caught himself and tackled Lore. With a grunt they both fell to the floor, in a rather odd position. Realizing how close the two were Will smirked. "Caught you." Grasping her thin wrists into one hand he led her to the Black Pearl with the bag of money under one arm.  
  
Jack was already on the ship and smiled drunkenly when he was the large bag of money. "I've got your partner in crime down in the chambers in her own comfy cell, love. She put up quite a fight, but I want you to know that no one escapes the great Captain Jack Sparrow." Lore tried to wriggle away, but Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her on board. "So I suppose this means no date then?" he pouted and then seductively smiled. "Well the rest of the crew won't be back for a while, so I still hold that offer open, love," Jack smiled and winked.  
  
Will rolled his eyes and gently ushered Lore to the cells below deck. "Don't pay attention to him, he's drunk," Will uttered close to her ear. His breath was warm on Lore's cheek and sent chills down her spine. "Let's fix that wound before you go below deck," he said gently. Leading her to a certain room, he sat her down and brought out the bandages and ointments.  
  
Stunned by his kindness, Lore cooperated with the youth. "He's not to bad looking," she mused. The closeness of him made her queasy. "Alright, almost done," Will said snatching her from her thinking. She smiled faintly, "So who are you, and how'd you get stuck with such a great captain?" Lore inquired, her voice brimming with sarcasm.  
  
Will laughed softly and looked into her eyes, "It's a long story." Lore smiled genuinely, "Well, it looks like I've got lots of time, seeing as I'm Captain Sparrow's prisoner."  
  
AN: So how's that? Good good? Yes? No? Comments? Suggestions? Wanna make a special appearance? I'd be glad to put you in the background as a minor character! ^_^ I'm just weird.O.o Please give me some more reviews please! *Pouts and gets on her hands and knees* 


	3. waterlilies and prisoners

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.If I did I would rent Jack and keep Will for myself. . .*thinks about it for a while* hehe..heheheh...*mischevious smile*  
  
Wellio.I didn't want to but I decided to add on to my story.Like anybody is actually reading it..O.o Anywhoo, I'm suffering from writer's block. I'm not sure where I want my story to go.But here it is!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun began to taint to the sky with the hue of blood. Smeared greens, reds, and blues provided just enough light for Kami to steal away from the boat. Jack stood proudly at the helm of his ship watching nothing in particular, with a bottle of rum in his hand and the helm of the ship the other.  
  
On quick feet Kami ran to her small apartment she shared with Lore. Her panicking hands grabbing clothing and weapons and stuffing them hurriedly into a sack. Taking one last look around her small room she hesitated and snatched up a small jewelry box. "That's it," she panted before leaving.  
  
Rushing back, Kami didn't take heed of the crew that was crowing the docks, herding themselves to the ship she was supposed to be prisoner too. Men eyed her, thoughts rising in their minds as they smirked gruesomely. She brushed them off and snuck onto the grand ship. Silently she began to make her way to the cells below deck, not taking heed of the man that stood in her way. Unknowingly, she began to run and smacked straight into his chest, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"You gotta be more careful, love," the man said. Kami looked up, realizing she was caught. Jack held a helping hand out, and began to gather the belongings and placed them into the sack. "Ye know..I was gonna let you two go, but seein' as you don't wanna leave and decided to bring some belongings to stay on my beautiful ship (here he gestured wildly with his hands), I think I'm gonna keep you two 'ere!"  
  
Kami groaned. She had planned to get away with Lore, and brought her things just in case. Jack smiled smugly and ushered Kami into his cabin. She clutched the sack close to her chest as Jack closed the door behind him. Kami turned to face Jack. "Look, Lore and I just want a ride out of Port Royal. Just drop us off anywhere, besides Japan, and we'll be fine and out of yer way."  
  
Jack pressed his palms and fingers together and brought them to his lips as if in deep thought. "Well, I suppose I could, but what will you do for me in return?" Jack looked into her dark blue eyes, her own smudged with dark eye makeup. (AN: My friend Kami actually does wear her makeup that way, before she saw PotC).  
  
A smug smile crept up onto Kami's face, as she set the sack down and walked over to Jack. "Well," she said, her voice becoming low, "I'm not an innocent bartender, you know." Here she looked up at Jack who gazed back at her, something stirring in his eyes. She tried to look deeper into his eyes. As if there were small print engraved in the back of his irises.  
  
Her finger traced a line down his chest, where his dirtied shirt was opened carelessly revealing his tropical tanned chest. His face drew closer to hers, his breath heavily scented with alcohol. It lightly brushed her cheeks. It wasn't hot and carnal like the others who were bombed senseless, just light and warm. His fingers came up to caress her cheek and he stopped.  
  
Kami looked at his, her body resting heavily against his. He realized what he was doing and straightened his back. "I'll take ye to the cells," he muttered. "I want you to stay there."  
  
..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨.. ..¨..¨  
  
Lore stared at Will, her gray eyes wide in astonishment. She was currently on the most cursed ship, about to sail the seas..with Captain Jack Sparrow..Good God, she thought. Will smiled at her. "It's sort of hard to believe, eh?" he looked out the window. The crew was now swarming onto the deck waiting for Jack to give them orders.  
  
Will watched the young woman lightly caress her wrists. He then saw the scars that lined them. He wanted to ask what such horrible scars were from.  
  
Lore noticed Will looking at her wrists as she unconsciously rubbed the scars. "Oh," she uttered softly. She sighed heavily then glanced at his quickly. "I was a slave for a pirate when I was young." She started. "I was sold when I was young, so I don't remember my parents.  
  
( ( Lore's POV: ) )  
  
I'm so cold. Thin rags cover my body from being naked in front of the crowd. It wouldn't matter, I'm still cold with or without the rags.  
  
A man walks up onto the stage and opens my mouth checking my teeth. He nods at Ambrose and Ambrose puts his large hand on my shoulder. He could crush my shoulder if he wanted, I'm sure. "Yer gonna go with the nice man, alrigh', Crystaline?" I nod. The name was given to me by my mother. The one thing she did give me.  
  
Ambrose looks around and drops something into my hand and hurries me offstage, but not before whispering how he would miss me. Tears well up in my eyes. As I follow my new master. I open my hands and see the necklace I'd seen in the store windows. The silver chain is linked to a heart chiseled out of clear crystal.  
  
I fasten it to my neck and the man takes me on his boat. I'm locked in a large room with other children, all older than I am. They comfort me and do amazing tricks. Flipping, running, juggling, tumbling, all graceful.  
  
They explain that the man that bought me sails around like a traveling circus. Using the children as the acrobats. All were talented in something. Many were female. They were skinny and walked with a cat-like grace. I envied them and they told me I was special. He didn't pick girls like me usually.  
  
The next morning the man took me up on deck and everyone who had comforted me last night were all out manning the boat or training. He massaged my scalp and showed me around the boat. Treating me nicely as his own child. He was fake. A maniac, or something. Some girls told me he touched them in ways it made them uncomfortable.  
  
He treated me differently from the others. Once we were alone, he leaned over and whispered, "You are my special little waterlily. I'n going to name you Ren. It means waterlily in japanese. That's where we're going..Japan. We're going to live there for a long while."  
  
Over time I learned all of the tricks the acrobats knew. I spun dangerously off of the main mast. Dived off of theboat. Grew strong, the muscles becoming evident on my thin arms. I was his waterlily. Precious, prisoned. He kept shackles on my wristst and ankles. They hurt terribly. Peeling the skin from my wrists and ankles. Blood became crusted on the locks, but he didn't care. "I have to make sure you don't run away from me, Ren."  
  
I grew older. He never touched me, like he did the other girls. I was sacred to him. I didn't know why. I performed dangerous stunts in front of crowds, gathering money for him. He haunted me. I was his puppet. He became more and more drunk, slurring words to me, he never had before. He grabbed at me, roughly handling me. If I were made of delicate crystal I would have broken in his grasp.  
  
He soon started giving me to other men for pay. I didn't feel like the precious flower he had told me I was. I was filthy. Battered. Ashamed. Ambrose wouldn't know me if he saw me. The trinket on my neck was the only thing that gave me the will to survive.  
  
Japan welcomed me and taught me to fight with it's native sword. I secretly learned to fight behind his back. He didn't know. He wouldn't hurt me anymore. Others soon learned to fight. We gathered strenght against him.  
  
No one knew about the poison at the tip of my dagger. When he tried to force himself on me, I was ready to attack...I wasn't controlled by him anymore. I ran away with my sword, a new young woman. Fresh. I met a young girl who was misused as I was. Her electric curls captured my attention and let her get away with her thieving. We became a team and started to travel together. 


	4. Spitting on floors

A.N.: *sniffle* I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're so awesome!! I'm humble with my whopping 8 reviews...It's okey though!!!! You guys are totally self-esteem boosters!  
  
neldluva - No there are more people in the crew, it's just been a really long day and the crew was out. That's why only they were on the ship.  
  
Lottie du Bois - Oh! You made my day, poppit! I love Jack too, but Will stole my heart :P Any ways, that's for the review! You made me feel good about my writing, hahaha!  
  
Skyler VonDetton - *gets big anime eyes* I love you! You think I'm that good!? *cries* I love you!!! About the POV though, I've seen lots of other people use their characters' past in POV's, so I thought, why not use it too? I wanted to let everyone know about Lore's past, explaining the scars on her wrists, and other things...that I don't wanna spoil for the future of my story ;P Thank a lot though!  
  
Janine - Your wish is my command! I'll put you in the story! I'm not sure as what, but if you have any suggestions write me about it, okey?  
  
Greenelvenarcher334 - Yea, I realized Jack was out of character, so I put in the hand waving and I'm gonna try to make him a little more sarcastic and stuff.thanks for pointing that out though!!  
  
So here it is...chapter 4!  
  
Kami slumped against the wall of her cell. She propped her legs up on a barrel and wrapped her dress skirts around her legs. "There's a small leak!" she called after Jack. He turned and smiled wryly. "Yes, we men seem to have a bad habit of spitting," he smirked. His hands pointed at the liquid that flooded the ground. Kami sneered at his sarcasm. Laughing, Jack left and began to bark orders at the newly arriving crew.  
  
.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.  
  
Will and Lore sat in silence. She didn't cry. No tears blurred her vision. Her past seemed to have made her numb to pain. "Since then, I've never cried. It was almost as a sign of weakness to me," she explained, almost reading Will's thoughts. "Well then," she interrupted, "Let's get this prisoner business over with then, shall we? Seeing as the crew is now coming on board."  
  
"Right, I'll show you where you'll be staying," Will replied, standing. He offered his hand, he led Lore down the corridors and to the cells.  
  
Kami looked up and smiled. "Ello there darlin'," she greeted, "Grabbed some goodies for us to take along, but it seems the only open lodging is in this blessed little hole in the ship. So make yourself comfy, hun!" Will furrowed his brow. "Such an outspoken woman," he thought, "How did Lore end up with such a woman?" Lore tiptoed into the large cell with Kami.  
  
"Well, thank you for helping me with my wounds, Will, but I suppose that it's time to go play pirate with the ever charming Captain Jack. Sayonara!" And with that she turned and plopped down on a box, careful not to wet the hem of her skirts. Will shook his head and closed the door, sorry that the two "guests" couldn't stay in more...sanitary quarters. Lore's sarcastic comment explained how she and Kami got along so well.  
  
.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.  
  
Jack stood proudly at the helm of his ship. Will walked up and stood beside him. "So how are our two lovely guests?" Jack asked. His chest puffed proudly as he grasped the worn wooden handles. "Just dandy," Will sighed leaning against the railing. After a comfortable silence, Jack turned slightly to Will. "So what happened between you and the stunning Miss Swan, if I may ask?" Jack's stance was wide so he wouldn't topple over from intoxication. Will chuckled lightly at his friend.  
  
"She wanted me to have an adventure," he explained, "Besides, she's still engaged to Commodore Norrington. It wouldn't have worked out between us." Jack noticed the distant look in his eyes. Thinking with the wondrous drunken mind of his, Jack smiled brightly. "Well, next we hit Tortuga!" he brimmed happily, hands releasing the wheel to wave about madly. "Ye can find plenty of love there, mate! Just remind them that ye ain't Eunuch." He winked. Will laughed then nodded.  
  
"When do we arrive there?" Will asked, forgetting how long it took to sail from Port Royale to Tortuga. Jack curled the ends of his mustache as in deeply in thought. If we sail through the night, we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. But I'm drunk off my ass, so I'm gonna go pass out in my room." At this, he stumbled down the stair and yelled for Anna Maria to take the wheel.  
  
Swaying about, Jack wandered to his cabin where he fell and missed the bed completely and slipped abruptly into a drunken blissful sleep. The rocking of the ship moved his body slightly.  
  
The next day, Jack rolled over to find himself on his bed. "I didn't land on the bed, did I?" he asked aloud. "No actually," a voice answered. "I dragged you onto your bed, after picking the lock on the cell door. That thing should be a lot more secure. You know, for your future prisoners." Jack's hazy eyes focused in on Lore. She was toying with a gun she found in his room.  
  
"Well thank you very much, love. But I don't think it's proper to be playing with other people's personal things," he smiled despite his hangover and tried to take the gun. Lore spun the gun around her finger hitting Jack's hand away from the gun.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Sure you are!"  
  
Jack stuck his fingers beneath his arm as if that would dull the pain. "Well gimme the damn thing!" he hissed. Rolling her eyes, Lore tossed it onto the bed. "We're in Tortuga already," Lore pointed out. "So I'm going to go explore a little." And with that Lore got up and walked out, slamming the door behind her and pounding her footsteps, not at all aiding Jack's swelling headache. "Bloody, no good, woman," he muttered, rolling over and falling asleep again.  
  
.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.  
  
Lore walked quickly to her new room she appointed herself and Kami to, and grabbed her hat and sword. Best to be prepared for the worst, right? She grabbed her deck of worn playing cards and shuffled them as she walked off the Black Pearl and onto the docks.  
  
Men whistled, but she ignored them, heading for the nearest bar to earn herself some winnings. She smiled thinking about the last time she gambled. Was the man that set her up dead? She didn't care. Storming into the bar, Lore spotted crew members from the Black Pearl. They recognized her and gazed stupidly. "How did you get out?" one man asked her. She turned to him and leaned over as if talking to a child. "Magic," she smiled. Tipping her hat, she slid over to the nearest table of gambling men.  
  
"Afternoon, gents! How's about letting me join your game?" The men stared at Lore, then made room for her. She stuffed her cards into her pocket and ran her fingers through her raven hair as the cards were dealt to her. Smirking, Lore changed her cards, gained some more, changed, gained. "This is going to be easy," she thought.  
  
.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨. Will wandered into the nearest bar he could find, avoiding as many women as he could. Suddenly his eyes widened and he whirled around, grabbing a hand that had wandered down to his butt. "Excuse me, madam, but I don't believe that belongs to you," he huffed as politely as he could. The woman, who was quite attractive smiled seductively, "Not yet, but it could if ye wan' it too."  
  
Shaking his head, Will picked up his bag he was carrying and raced into the bar. He noticed a crowd gathering at one table. Sitting himself at the bar, Will asked one of the crew members what was going on. People pushed and shoved to see what was happening at the small table still. "The gambling woman ye and Jack caught got loose and is over there causin' more trouble," explained one man.  
  
Will rolled his eyes. Walking coolly over to the table he made his way through the crowd and gazed over Lore's shoulder. His lips neared her ear, but she didn't notice. Her mind was focused on her cards and the other men. "Didn't you learn from the last time?" he breathed. Lore tensed and turned to face the voice that came from behind her. Will looked at her cards then at her, doesn't look like you're going to win this round. Let's go after you're done. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."  
  
Lore glared at him. "I'll have you know," she retorted, "that that pile of winnings will belong to me very soon." The surrounding men roared with laughter. "Yea, that'll be the day hell freezes over!" "You won't be winning today, poppit!" "I'll give ye some winnings, if ye come home wit me tonight!" Lore ignored the men, knowing she could win the game. "Just wait," she hissed at Will.  
  
Sighing at her stubborn attitude, Will stood back, ready to protect her and fight off any one who wanted to harm her. (A.N.: Awww! How cute!) Some men quit while they were ahead and left the table. Soon it was left to only three of them. Lore included. Lore slammed her cards down. "Read em' and weep, gentlemen!" she smugly announced. The other men groaned and threw their cards.  
  
One man started grabbing his money and jewels back from the pile of winnings. Lore widened her eyes madly. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY MONEY!?" The man looked up innocently. "Takin' back me money! What's it look like?" Lore's hands balled up and Will grasped her arm, "I don't think it's wise to fight with him." Lore tore her arm away and grabbed what money she could back from the man and pushed it towards herself. "I'll show you wise, if you try to steal my winnings!" she yelled. Having nowhere to put her new earned money, Lore pushed the bills and coins onto her skirt making a nest for her money. The man tried to grab back his money, but Lore turned and began to walk away.  
  
The man began to turn red and tried to rip Lore's skirt loose from her grip. Instead, her petticoats and dress skirt ripped from her corset. Shocked Lore screamed and whirled around. Luckily, she wore pants underneath her skirts in case she needed to ever run away quickly. Like now. Gathering her skirt from the floor she hastily wrapped it into a bundle and smiled. "Thanks for the game, gents!" she said before dashing out the door. Will close behind her.  
  
"Go back to the ship!" Will shouted. Lore nodded and began to sprint like a maniac to the docks. Weaving between the crowd of whores and pirates, Lore could hear Will behind her. Not to mention the man who wanted to steal back his money. Dashing back to Jack's boat, Will and Lore were soon neck and neck to board the boat. Seeing the docks, both broke loose and pushed through people.  
  
Finally on board, they hid on the ship, panting insanely. Lore dropped her bundled skirt next to her and peeked out to see where the man was. Unfortunately the man had seen where they had gone, but didn't know which ship they boarded.  
  
Noticing the legendary Black Pearl, the man carefully avoided that particular ship. Will nudged Lore and she sat back down next to him. "We can stay here for another couple minutes, and he'll leave," Will explained. Lore looked at the sea that glistened beautifully. She didn't mind the closeness of Will at her side. Which was odd, because she had never really trusted a man, despite Ambrose.  
  
Idly she wondered how Kami was doing and what she was up to. "Probably stealing from the richer patrons of Tortuga," Lore snickered to herself...Coincidentally, she was. 


	5. Theives and Gaining Weight

A'right me 'earties! 'Ere's the next chapter! Arrr...I want Halloween to come! I'm gonna be... PIRATE!!! IIIIIEEEEEE!! *ahem* anywhoo, on with the story! Yea uhm...I got some uh, fluff here. That means uhm...Kami and Jack are gonna get it on soon *blushes* So yea. :P  
  
P3gurl: here you go, darlin'!  
  
Song to listen to while reading: Six Underground by The Sneaker Pimps  
  
Kami waltzed down the street, pirates eyed her hungrily, the fellow female dwellers of the island stuck there noses at her. Kami ran into a pirate who was passing by. "Excuse me, Sir!" she apologized. The pirate smiled, some of his teeth missing. "Don't worry about it, poppit." He said. He walked away and Kami turned heading off in the opposite direction jingling his leather purse, that was filling with coins, bills, and some jewels.  
  
Kami smiled slyly as she bumped into another man. And another, and swiped a few coins from counter tops of the markets. When her pockets were filled with the leather purses of the generous people of Tortuga, she decided to head back.  
  
A man was swaying drunkenly down towards the docks, and she decided to "grace" him with her presence. She skipped then jolted into a full throttle sprint towards the man. Knocking into him, she plowed him into the ground. His chest smashed into the stony road and he grunted. Her swift fingers plucked his purse, which seemed empty, so she dropped it. "Terribly sorry, Sir!" she excused.  
  
The drunk man spoke in slurred voice, "It's alright, love, as long as you let me up sometime soon." Kami recognized the voice, and pet name. She rolled off him and he got up. He looked down at Kami with glazed eyes. He offered his hand and helped her up. She checked her pockets and saw Jack tossing one of "her" purses into the air and catching it, over and over again.  
  
Kami's eyes grew wide with anger. "'Ay! I worked hard to collect those! They don't belong to you!" Jack stopped and turned around slightly to face her, "You either." That smug smirk spread across his face. Kami sneered at his comment and followed him, intending to steal the purse back. The two figured they were alone on the ship, so both went to the galley to fish out some food. (A.N.: get it? "fish"? HAHAHAHAHA! No pun intended.)  
  
Kami sat down and began to eat away at assorted foods. Soon chicken bones, bowls of soup, crumbs of bread, and empty bottles of rum littered the large table. Jack and Kami sat back, their hands gently rubbing their full, tight bellies. "I didn' know women could eat so much food," Jack mused. Kami belched out loud, then covered her mouth quickly. "S'cuse me," she giggled drunkenly.  
  
Jack didn't realize how pretty Kami was. Maybe it was because he was drunk. No, he thought. She's pretty even when I'm sober. There was something about her. It was as if he could see through her. See her thoughts unfold before his eyes. Her past was just as hurtful as his. She had been misused, not the way he had though.  
  
There was a certain pain in her eyes. Something terrible that hovered behind her eyes. Something sad, and painstakingly hurtful. Misused. The word screamed though out his mind.  
  
.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.¨.¨¨.¨.  
  
( ( Jack's P.O.V. ) ) Listen to Speaker Pimps, now if you like ^_^  
  
Her eyes are illuminated in the setting sun. The crimson red dripping into the horizon. Tainting the sea it's blood color.  
  
She's beautiful.  
  
She gazes back at me with...what is that? Adoration? Or is it lust? She's still beautiful. She stands and rounds the table.  
  
Her hips sway seductively. She stands behind me, her hands running down my chest. I tense, then relax. Her touch is soothing. Calming. I lean my head back to rest on her warm shoulder. She smells like tropical flowers blooming in the silent morning.  
  
I nuzzle my face into her neck. My tongue sliding along the tanned skin. She draws back slightly then catches my earlobe lightly in her teeth. My heart begins to beat in my throat. My head throbbing. Lust? Adoration?  
  
I can't think clearly. Her lips move along my neck. My arms fling out and seat her on my lap. She squeals with surprise and laughs loudly. Throwing her head back, the curls sliding away from her face. Her chest heaves with every breath. Lips graze her neck, teasing the skin. Her fingers trail my neck and jaw line, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
I nip at the skin and line her collarbone with my tongue. She brings my head out to face her and kisses me gently. Our lips graze. Soft flesh. So calm and soothing. A bond weaves itself between us. Adoration? Devotion, loyalty, truthfulness. Words thread themselves together. My instincts are growing. I don't sense lust in the stitching of words.  
  
Tongues roam and discover. Beautiful.  
  
Footsteps thud overhead and we both freeze. Neither wants to leave to the cold sheets of separate beds. She leans in and wraps her thin arms around my neck and embraces me. The footsteps roam the ceiling and I hug her back quickly. Maybe if I hold on, time will pause.  
  
It does...  
  
She draws back and returns to her side of the table. We pick up the dishes and throw the scraps away. Lore and Will come in, racing down the stairway. "Move over," he whines. "Then lose weight, and we won't have this problem!" He scoffs at the comment and pushes ahead. Lore looks at the pile of dishes and then to Kami.  
  
x . o . x . o .  
  
"We need food for the rest of us, you pig!" she teased. Kami smiled her theivious smile. "No you don't, you're fat enough as it is!" Lore charged at Kami and Kami screamed as she ran away from her attacker. Jack and Will looked at the two as the dodged each other around the table, giggling madly like school girls. Lore stood upright abruptly. "Screw it!" she screamed as she jumped onto the table.  
  
The crew had already gathered to see what the screaming was about. They hollered at the girls, cheering them on. Kami turned and tackled Lore to the floor and the two rolled around. Kami popped up quickly running behind Jack, her expert fingers swiping the purse he'd stolen from her, then she ran out of the galley. Lore lingered on the floor a bit and the men chuckled at the two.  
  
"Dirty minds," Lore muttered as she got up and joined the pirates at the table, excluding Jack and Kami, who ate already. Will sat across from Lore and the two stole glances at each other, occasionally catching the other and blushing slightly. After their meal, Lore and Will chatted for a while, then went to bed.  
  
Kami smirked at Lore as she waltzed with an invisible partner into their room. "You're smitten with him, aren't you?" Kami asked not looking up from the book she was reading. Lore halted and glared at Kami. "I am not," she grunted, exaggerating each syllable. Kami smirked again at her, then looked up. "What about you and the infamous Captain, hmm?" Lore inquired, her gray eyes narrowing artfully.  
  
Kami dropped her mouth open. "That's none of your business!" Lore smiled sweetly and let her raven hair loose from it's sloppy bun on her head. "God, why don't you just let me do your hair?" Kami asked, repulsed by her friend's care of her hair. Lore shrugged and flopped on the bed. "So how did you loose your skirt, today?" Kami asked, putting her book away. Lore smiled at the memory and began to tell Kami of her exciting day of gambling and winning.  
  
A.N.: I'm not pleased with how this is turning out...*sighs* well, I'm gonna keep writing when I get time. My classes are hard. I know, I know, whine-whine-whine, gripe-gripe-gripe. Does anyone actually like my story? If you do or don't, I want you guys to check out this awesome story called I'd Love You To Want Me, by Ms Pitt. She's on my favorite authors list. She's totally awesome, and I love her stories! You'll like them more than mine, lol! Sayonara,  
  
¨Agent¨Blue¨ 


	6. Getting Closer

Cricket - Wow! Thank you very much! I try to make my characters as individual and real as I possible can. Thank you again!  
  
P3gurl - I'm glad you keep reviewing! It's a self-esteem booster, major! I actually made Lore do things I would want to happen to me, as odd as it sounds O.o I'm thinking of two chapters with the reader as Kami and/or Lore hehehehe! Thanks again!  
  
Topango Jo Austin - I'm really glad to learn that people keep coming back to read my story! It's making me think I'm not as bad as I think I am, lol! Arigatou!  
  
Oil Pastel - I'm glad you like it! Here's your update!  
  
A.N.: This chapter had Janine in it, so it is therefor dedicated to Janine, my former reviewer! Here you go Janine.  
  
Sunlight slithered through the cracks of the planks in the Black Pearl, caressing Lore's face. She wriggled away from the soft golden touch and cracked her eyelids open. Kami was gone. Her bed neatly made, her purse gone. Lore smiled thinking of the jewels, money, and clothing that would belong to them.  
  
A few minutes later, Lore was out and searching the galley for food. Will and Jack were heard from above, arguing as usual about something. Lore hesitated and grabbed a remaining loaf of bread, an apple, and a small jug of water. She briskly walked past the two as they entered the galley. "An where are ye goin'?" Jack asked smiling his usually charming smile. Lore looked at Jack. "Back to my prison cell," she responded.  
  
Jack looked at her puzzled. "Eh?" he quirked. Lore giggled and left to return to the busy wild life of Tortuga. She sat on the rock of a beach overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful. "Almost perfect," she mused eating her meager breakfast.  
  
X . o . X . o .  
  
( ( Lore's P.O.V. ) )  
  
The island of Tortuga was chaotic and thrashing like ocean waves before a storm. I love it. I played with the ribbon on the end of my sword. It's not a cutlass, like everyone else's sword. It's a rare kind of Japanese sword, given to me by a friend. I tied a ribbon on the end to make it more feminine.  
  
Voices raise into yells, calling after someone. I turn and am rammed by an oncoming girl. We fall to the floor and skid a foot longer than where we landed. "What's the rush, darlin'?" I ask. The girl is about my age. Scared blue eyes stare back at me, framed by wavy blonde hair. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm in a really big hurry," she pants out. I smile softly at her, knowing she's in trouble.  
  
"Do you need help?" I ask. She pauses then nods. I always figured people who need help should get it. I always did, but I found no help. I'm just a good person I suppose. I smiled at her again and stood. A group of four men soon made their way through the bust street. The girl stood and began to coward at the sight of the men.  
  
One of the men glared madly at me. "Move away so we can get that girl," he growled at me. I titled my head to the side. "Oh!" I said as if a sudden thought dawned on me. "You mean this girl? I don't think so. She's with me." The man pushed his faded, battered hat back and glared more heavily. He looked past me at the girl. "Janine," he growled, "come back with me. I'm warning you."  
  
She scoffed then stuck her chin out in defiance. "Yeah right!" she screeched. I was shocked that she actually spoke aloud. "You can pass through her first!" she pointed at me. I turned back to the man and bowed. "My name is Lore Ceruliane, Sir. I ask you what business you have with Janine." Another one of the men pushed past the one I was talking to and stomped over to me, grabbing my arm harshly in his thick hand.  
  
"I dun have time fer this," he growled, ready to push me aside. I caught his wrist and kicked my leg behind his knee causing him to weaken in the legs and I gladly introduced the butt of my sword to the back of his head. I set in a ready position as the man I was talking to pointed to the girl who was apparently Janine.  
  
"She stole me money and tried to steal me ship!" he yelled. Janine laughed at the memory. "I'm sorry about that, but that's no reason to assault her," I reasoned. The man withdrew his cutlass and brandished it before me. "Well then how's about you and me fight about it then, poppit? Let's see if ye know how to use that there sword." I rolled my eyes and he charged at me. I guessed he was drunk seeing as how he couldn't run in a straight line towards me.  
  
I stepped aside and he stumbled, so I hit him with the non-lethal side of my sword. He fell and lay still. Janine smiled and whooped with joy. The other two men found it better not to fight and turned around to leave. "Thank you very much!" Janine piped. She was pretty perky for almost getting pummeled by a drunken pirate.  
  
"You're still in danger if you stay here you know," I said, placing my sword in its sheath. She quieted then looked to me for an answer. I looked away then BAM! It hit me...  
  
X.O.X.O.  
  
Jack and Will sat drunk on the main deck of the ship. It was often Will said yes to alcohol, so Lore didn't question the two. Jack quirked his head to the side. "Who's yer pretty little friend, you got there?" He asked. Stupid drunk, Lore thought. "This is Janine. She'll be getting a ride from us, if that's alright with you, Captain." Lore answered. Jack waved the question aside. "The more the merrier!" he slurred, "Pretty little thing she is."  
  
Will struggled but made it to his feet. "Let's have a party to welcome her!" he garbled. "Maybe you should become sober, then we'll have a welcoming party. We don't want you toppling over board," Lore suggested.  
  
"Are you inquiring that I'm *hick* drunk?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm just saying you're a bit tipsy is all!"  
  
"Oh, then that's alright then! Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No really, you are!"  
  
"You're pretty, too!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Oh yes, very beautiful! I'm jealous of a girl like you!"  
  
"And you should be!"  
  
Janine was dumbfounded. What the hell were they doing? She was getting a ride from them?  
  
By this time Jack was humming something and made his way over to Janine. "Well, love, seeing as the two love birds are now bickering how's about you and me get something to drink, hmm?" Janine smiled broadly at the charming and handsome pirate. "Sure why not!? I like fine wines if you have any! I don't approve of that cheap rum."  
  
Jack's face fell and he snaked his arm around the girl's waist, "Well then let's see what we've got 'ere then, pet!" And the two left while Will and Lore taunted each other.  
  
Will came close to Lore, and she blushed madly. "What are you doing? Don't infect me with your horrid breath! I don't even want to share the same air with you!!" Will smiled broadly, "I don't want to share the same air with you!" he mimicked, in a high feminine voice. Lore pushed him on the shoulder, and he pushed back. Soon the two were slapping hands from a distance with their faces turned away from each other.  
  
Kami came on board hauling a large sack of clothing, jewels, food, and fine china. She looked at the two then shook her head and walked past them to her room. She hid her new belongings throughout her and Lore's room. She stopped when she heard a high pitched voice coming from another room on the ship. It was too high to be Lore's voice. Besides, she was busy with a drunken Will on the main deck. Kami laughed to herself imagining Lore taking part in the drunken welcoming party. "She'll probably be drunk in the next hour," Kami said to herself.  
  
Kami wandered through the hallways following the laughing voices. She heard Jack slurring something and singing loudly and out of pitch. "What the..." Kami opened the door slightly and popped her head in. A girl with blonde hair was laughing hysterically. Jack was smiling like a maniac, his gold teeth glinting. Kami took it upon herself to stay hidden behind the door.  
  
Jack came awfully close to the girl and leaned close to her. "So Janine, how do you like me ship? It's my most prized possession!" The girl who was apparently "Janine" smiled back at him, looking a bit tispy on some alcohol. "Oh it's wonderful! But I'm concerned about those two who were bickering on the deck. You know? Lore and the other man," she responded. She seemed a bit too happy, even for being drunk. "We'll what about my welcoming party? Let's get started! I love to dance and sing! I can teach you to dance if you like!" Janine was so happy about this apparent party she would receive. Jack seemed horrified about learning to dance, "I don't dance, love. Sorry to break yer little heart."  
  
Janine looked down disappointed then cheered up. "How about the other man? What's his name? No matter! I'm sure he likes to dance! If not someone else on your ship has to dance!" With this she took a chug from her glass of what seemed to be wine, then passed out drunk. Jack poked her shoulder, then concluded she was passed out. So he placed her on the bed and began to leave. Realizing this, Kami gasped and stood from where she was peeking. Jack opened the door and noticed Kami standing there rigid. He smiled all knowingly and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Were you spyin' on me, love? Getting a little jealous?" he smiled wryly. Kami blushed, then scoffed. "Hmmf! Jealous of her? She's nothing but a child!" she responded in a huff. (A.N.: Kami is around Jack's age, however old he is, I'm not sure) Jack smiled walking slowly, cat like towards her. She could smell the rum sweet on his lips. He was so close. He pinned her against the wall, she could feel the hard wood on her back, his sculpted chest on hers.  
  
She was weak in the knees. He always did this to her. The very smell of him did her over. His lips grazed hers so lightly, like wind gliding against the sea. She shivered and he kissed her. It was light and heavenly. She could feel her heart beat merge with his. She exhaled realizing she was holding her breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling the two closer.  
  
They parted for air, but began to nibble on earlobes, jaw lines, breathing lightly. "Jack...Not here, not now," Kami panted. Jack ceased his attack on Kami's neck and brushed the curls away from her face. "You're righ'...So then later on, then?" he asked hopeful. Kami giggled and toyed with his two braids that were his beard. "Perhaps," she taunted. Jack pouted then looked around.  
  
"How's about we have a drink! Hmm? Always makes me feel better! And we best get Janine's welcoming party under way!"  
  
"Jack, she's passed out."  
  
"Oh, she'll come around soon enough! By then the party will be at it's peak!"  
  
With that Jack grabbed Kami's hand and dragged her to the top deck where his crew sat lounging in the sun. "Gents! We 'ave a new member! Well, actually she's hitchin' a ride with us, but we're going to show her a good time on the Black Pearl! Whatta ya say?" The crew was silent for a full second and they sprang to life grabbing rum, laughing loudly, playing instruments, and began gambling.  
  
Kami and Jack made up their own dance, while Lore gambled with the crew and Will watched over her shoulder. Janine eventually woke up and joined the party. She danced with the other pirates, forgetting about the charming Captain of her new temporary home. The men were a bit disturbed by her perkiness, but danced with her and taught her new pirate songs.  
  
The party ended with two men falling over board in a drunken fit, and had to be rescued by the most sober crew member, who happened to be Will and Gibbs. Lore, although she was drunk, won her games of cards but quite before she would lose considering she was near passing out.  
  
Kami and Jack stayed awake, while the crewmembers were either visiting Tortuga or the ship. Jack led her to the beach, a secluded part. They sat admiring the view of the ocean and shining moon. A blue haze fell around them and they leaned close. Jack played with Kami's curls and began to kiss her cheek. His kisses traveled to her lips and he looked hungrily into her eyes.  
  
She returned the same hunger and he smiled slightly. "So," he muttered, his voice husky. "Where were we?"  
  
A.N.: Well.that's it for now...the next chapter will have...well, you know. LOL! Talk to you later. Also, an author I admire very much had her absolutely awesome story taken off of ff.net because it was interactive *sniffle* R.I.P. Choose Your Own Adventure (We didn't even get to the ending!!) T.T 


	7. And CLOSER

A.N.: Alright I think we all know what's going to happen in this chapter, so if you don't tolerate these kinds of scenes...well then you can skip ahead. I've even taken the courtesy of writing the next chapter!  
  
P3gurl: How I loveth thou!  
  
( ( Jack's P.O.V. ) )  
  
The blue haze that casts over her face illuminates her eyes. Making the color more solid and bright. She's beautiful. "Oh, Kami," her name rolls off my tongue so easily. My fingers are working on the laces of her bodice, tearing at the strings. She helps me and soon she's in the gown alone. Her long slender fingers have tear at the buttons of me shirt and she rips it away, careful not to remove the buttons themselves.  
  
Our lips join again and I can feel my senses heighten. I can hear the mist from the waves, feel the beams of light from the moon. Perfect.  
  
( ( Your P.O.V. as Kami) ) ::for all you Jack Sparrow fans out there, this one is for you::  
  
His body is simply beautiful. Scars are scattered across the muscles and tattoos cover his arms. The trinkets in his hair jingle softly. His smile is broad but understanding. Soon you're both naked, only the moon and stars are present. You can feel the rest of the world melt away with each crashing wave.  
  
You can feel his arousal press into your stomach and your hands wander down. His eyes close and you smile wryly. His breath quickens and he grunts your name to stop you from continuing. "Keep up at this rate and we'll be done before it's even began, love."  
  
You smile as his lips come down and meet yours and you unintentionally moan into his mouth. You can feel his lips curl up against yours in a smirk. Suddenly you roll over and settle your body so it hovers over his. He seems surprised by your action and you chuckle softly and continue to make out madly.  
  
He soon flips you over. You can feel your heat rising. Something perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Nothing can ruin this moment. He adjusts himself above you and you prepare yourself for him to enter. You wince at the slight pain but his murmurs comfort you and the pain soon subsides. "It's been a while," your mind teases.  
  
Your bodies are shaking, from either the sex or the cold breeze coming in. His pace quickens and your moans become long breaths. His lips hover above your skin, tracing it, making the hairs stand up on the back of your neck.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
You roll your hips into his and you hear him gasp and groan into your neck. Repeating the motion, he grunts and continues to quicken his pace. He moans your name softly into your ear and you both feel your climax coming on.  
  
Rolling your hips slowly, Jack slows his motions so that the moment lasts a little longer. Right after, you feel him empty into you and you soon follow suit. Panting, you both lay on the sand, snuggled up in a tight embrace.  
  
Entwined limbs.  
  
Sweating clinging.  
  
Soft murmurs of joy.  
  
Perfect.  
  
A.N.: Short and to the point. You dig? I'm writing this at 12:25 AM. Yea, I'm pretty tired, but I'm doing it for you guys!! Sayonara.  
  
Agent Blue 


	8. Trusting You

A.N.: Well here's the next chapter. For those of you who didn't read the last chapter...Well you missed out. It wasn't very good in detail. But it's the best I could do for writing that kind of scene for the first time. Yeah, I know. Anyways, here's your next chapter. If you want me to continue the story: GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! Please.  
  
( ( Will's P.O.V. ) )  
  
Something woke me up in the darkest hour of the night. I had a blistering headache and had the sudden urge to take a pee. Bugger. Getting up, I stumbled out the door of my room and down the long corridor. "Bloody hell, I have to pee!" Rushing to the banister, I added more water to the ocean, the groggily wandered back to my room.  
  
My head was splitting into two halves. "I shouldn't have drank so much," I chided himself. "Note to self: Lore equals heavy drinker. Do not challenge her to drinking match." I smile at the memory of how close her face got to his. Her breath ran over my lips and she passed out centimeters before she kissed me.  
  
Feeling my arousal grow, I shoved the thought away, so as not to get kinked out before I went to bed.  
  
Opening the door I slammed it behind me and then wished I hadn't because it enhanced my intense hangover. Bloody hell. Flopping onto the bed, I felt someone in my bed. I frowned and opened my eyes. Lore's face is inches from mine and she snuggled close wrapping her arms around my waist to draw me closer.  
  
"Don't leave," she murmured. Completely shocked, I comply by pulling her in closer. I close my eyes and nuzzle my face deeply into her hair. Her face buries into my chest and my arousal doesn't go away. She smells so good. Her body fits perfectly into mine, like another half of a puzzle.  
  
I can't think of anyone else. Elizabeth has been long since forgotten along with her fiancé. Everything!  
  
She looks up at me, then smiles slowly. She snuggles in deeper, her face pressed against my chest. I prop myself up on an elbow and cross over so I'm lying on top of her. Her eyes widen slightly. I caress her cheek and run my fingers over a small scar she had on the left side of her face. Two small lines create an odd shaped cross on her cheek.  
  
"I know you don't trust all men in the world, Lore. But I want you to trust me." Her storm-colored eyes soften to a cloudy sky being broken by the sun. She nods slightly then smiles lightly. I lower my face hesitantly, then let my lips graze hers.  
  
Her lips tremble, but she closes her eyes and allows me to deepen the kiss. She parts her lips then bites on my lip gently. I moan unconsciously and she smiles, giggling into my mouth. My tongue parts her lips and she grants me entrance. My tongue roams her mouth and glides over hers.  
  
Her chest heaves and she moans into my mouth. I smirk against her lips and gyrate my hips into hers. She moans louder and grabs my shirt, pulling me down to her. Her fingers quickly undo the buttons on my shirt. She pulls it down to my forearms and I sit up long enough to strip the shirt away from my body.  
  
Her fingers trace over my body, her nails scratch my back lightly and send shudders down my back. I shiver and connect our lips again and she pulls me close to her, running her hands over my chest. I begin to work on the laces of her vest, tearing at the strings. She wriggles out of it then pauses. Footsteps are heard overhead and she sighs frustrated.  
  
Suddenly I smile at her and sit up. "Come with me," I beg. She quirks an eyebrow at me, "To where?" I grab her hand and tug her up. Smiling boyishly, I look into her eyes and she snorts lightly. "Trust you, right?" I nod and she kisses my lips quickly. "Hurry."  
  
A.N.: So how's that? Been keeping you reading long enough so I'm gonna have these two scenes one after the other. ^_^ Ha ha ha! Okey, review and I'll get started on the next two chappies! 


	9. Revenge

A.N: I hate homework. End of story. Decided to hold off the whole Lore/Will chapter for a little while longer. Sorry!  
  
Skyler VonDetton: *sniffle* 'Ere ye go, poppit.  
  
Jessica Blair: ::bears hugs Jessica Blair:: Arigatou!  
  
Will grabbed Lore's hand tightly as he led her down the winding streets. "We'll go through the bar," Will yelled over the crowd. Lore smiled and nodded in acceptance. They bobbed and weaved through the flock of whores and pirates and entered the brawling bar. Lore looked around and her eyes set on a familiar face.  
  
Her eyes grew wide, her smile faded, and color was drawn from her face. Her muscles tightened and she clenched her teeth together. Will turned his head and asked what was wrong. She stumbled back and the man looked at her and smiled wickedly. Lore jumped and continued through to the back door and dragged Will along behind her.  
  
Upon exiting the bar, Lore shoved past a pirate who was attacking a woman's neck and kissing her madly. The whore shot a dirty look at Lore then winked at Will. Will was too busy to notice and wheeled Lore around and clutched her shoulders. "What's the matter with you?" Lore gasped, choking back...tears?  
  
"He's alive...he's alive! He's here!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
She collapsed and Will caught her while she let the tears flow freely. All the anger she felt, all the pain. All of them melted out through her stormy eyes. Will watched horrified seeing such a strong girl break down in his arms. "Who's here, Lore?" he asked softly. She panted and tried to retain the tears "The man that enslaved me on that horrid ship," she screamed. "Carter." Lore inhaled deeply.  
  
Will remembered who he was from her story. He held Lore close. "We'll leave before he sees you and-" Lore shook her head. "He already saw me. It's hopeless to run...I'm tired of running." She sat up and looked Will in the face. He gazed lovingly at her, protectively. "I'm going to kill him," Lore said. The doors flew open to the bar and Lore tensed.  
  
A man was tossed out of the bar. Lore stood and Will followed. She lightly tapped her fingers on the butt of her thin, delicate Japanese sword. Will's hand hovered near his cutlass and he followed Lore to the door of the bar.  
  
Lore breathed in heavily then turned to Will planting a light kiss on his lips. "Stay here." Before he could protest, she turned and left. She walked to the man and stood stiffly next to his seat. She unsheathed her sword and tapped his seat. He turned his head then stood to face her. He slammed her unexpectedly into the wall and brought out a hidden dagger and held it to her heart.  
  
Lore also had brought her sword to his throat and both were at a draw. Will rooted his feet and tried to stay as calm as possible. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying to each other. Half was in English, the other was in what sounded like Japanese. "What the bloody hell are they saying?" he screamed inside his mind.  
  
"I knew I'd find you someday, Ren."  
  
"Nandayo?" [What are you doing?]  
  
"I'm just stopping by. I heard the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was in town and I planned to do some business."  
  
"And what? Buy more children and shackle them while you make them perform for money? So you can rape them and sell them as one-night stands to pirates?"  
  
"Doush'tano? [What's the matter?] You don't trust me to take care of orphaned, non-loved children? I took you in. You should thank me."  
  
Lore pressed the blade to his throat and spat in his face, "Bakayarou! Zettai omoidatta!" [Son of a bitch! I still remember everything!]  
  
He smirked, "Osanai ningyou [worthless doll]. You are still nothing. It's all you'll every be-" Before he could finish she pressed forward and made a paper-thin line on his neck. He staggered back and slashed at her throat but marked her chest area instead. She glared at him then spat the words "inu" [dog] at him before dodging out of the fighting pirate filled bar.  
  
A slight drizzle gracefully fell from the sky. "What the hell am I doing?" Lore asked herself pushing past Will. He chased after her and drew his cutlass and followed Lore as she ran through the maze of allies. Will re- sheathed his sword and caught Lore's arm. She halted immediately stopped and fell, skidding on her side. She sobbed uncontrollably into the ground. Will pulled her close and nuzzled into her neck. She embraced him and quieted her sobs into sniffles.  
  
The drizzle had quickened rapidly and soaked Will's clothes, Lore's hair and the dirty ally that they sat in. Lore stopped crying. Her tears mingled with tropical rainwater on her cheeks.  
  
Lore didn't hear his footsteps. Neither did Will. His blade moved quickly, but missed her neck and sliced his shoulder and her right leg. Will tensed then fell on Lore. Gasping she took everything in and reacted by swishing her blade across his chest. Carter fell simply into the muddy ally. Will's blood bled through his shirt and faded into a lighter hue of red.  
  
Lore's gray eyes widened and she took Will's body in her arms. Holding him close she felt for a pulse.  
  
( (Will's P.O.V. ) )  
  
Why is it warm? The blood trickles out of my shoulder, then turns icy in the rain.  
  
Warm raindrops fall on my face. Rain isn't warm in this season. What is it then? I open my eyes slightly to see Lore's face hovering above mine and her tears are falling on my face. The hot tears that streak her cheeks then fall upon my own. She never cried for anyone. Not until today. When he came. I glance over her shoulder and see him dead in the mud.  
  
Bloody hell. She snaps out of her emotional outburst then scowls at me. "It's been a rough night. Morning. Whatever time it is, it's been rough. Let's go get drunk." She gets up and helps me stand then we walk to the bar to get some hot rum.  
  
The rum scorches the back of my throat but it feels good inside my cold body. Lore rests her head on her arms and closes her eyes. "So much for getting laid, eh?" she says. I feel a blush rise in my cheeks and look away. I clear my throat in response and open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. My shoulder begins to hurt and I suggest to her we either stay here or go back to the Pearl. She says the Pearl so we hobble back and wander into my room.  
  
We lay on the bed, wounds forgotten and entwined our limbs. Legs and arms wrapped around each other's and we fell asleep that way. 


	10. Tropical Storms

A.N.: Well, homework has kept me hostage, so I'm really terribly sorry for the lack of updates, so I'm going to make it up to you guys! Here's that chapter I've been promising! Hope you enjoy it, and if you do...send me more reviews! I need them, badly.  
  
Kami's copper colored curls bounced around her head as she tromped down the hall and banged loudly on Will's door. When no answer came, she shifted the tray of food she carried and opened the door. Looking up she found Lore and Will snuggled deeply into the heavy blankets of his bed. Cocking a sly eyebrow, she cleared her throat and carefully placed the tray on the table and ripped the curtains apart, letting the beautiful golden rays of the rising sun emerge into the room.  
  
Lore groaned and murmured something about strangling Kami when her hangover was gone, Will only held on tighter to Lore and buried his face away from the sunlight. "Morning, gorgeous!" Kami chimed. She smiled broadly and curtsied lightly, "We're leaving Tortuga now, Jack had a small run in with an 'old friend' and is obliged to be leaving. So we're leaving before noon."  
  
Kami pounded out the door and was sure to slam the door loudly so Lore's hangover would increase. Will kissed Lore's head and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She looked at him, her gray eyes were like soft steel. "I don't know if Carter is dead," Lore said silently. She stretched at kissed Will's cheek. "If he isn't," Will said brushing the hair from Lore's face, "Then he has just as many lives as a cat." Lore giggled lightly then nipped Will's earlobe. He squirmed away and began to tickle her and the two rolled around the bed in horseplay.  
  
The door burst open and Jack stood in the doorway, waving his hands around wildly. "Will, change of plans, mate! Some old friends found out I'm here, and seemed to remember I owed them money for a game I lost, so we're leaving now, and-". He cut the sentence short when he saw Lore straddled on Will's back twisting his arm behind his back, while he had her wrist caught in his hand. "Right...Uhm...We're leaving now."  
  
With that he left the two as they continued to wrestle. The ship was soon moving and Jack was heard shouting orders and stumbling around the deck. "Where's me bloody rum? 'Ay Kami! Where'd my bloody map go? Don't tell me you lost it, woman! All right! I'm sorry, ow oww. Sorry, I said!" Lore and Will laughed at Jack and Kami, knowing they were quite the smart match.  
  
The winds had picked up immensely, pushing the storm clouds back past Tortuga and right behind the Black Pearl. Jack groaned and prepared the crew for storm conditions. Luckily an unmapped island appeared and they anchored as soon as possible. The crew fled to the island and found a few abandoned huts. "What if they aren't abandoned, Jack?" Lore asked suddenly. "Then they wouldn't mind lettin' the all famous Captain Jack Sparrow stayin' in their house," Jack replied with a sly grin.  
  
"I don't think this hut is abandoned," Lore stated. "Then go see if you can find someone to show us around? Jack and I will stay here," Kami said giving Lore a don't-come-back-for-a-while-because-we'll-be-busy look. Lore rolled her eyes and clutched the butt of her sword. Lore and Will wandered further into the dense trees listening to the tropical birds as they welcomed the oncoming storm with their exotic voices of song. Lore smiled at the rainbow colored birds.  
  
Will stopped suddenly noticing the smell of smoke that trickled in the air. He motioned for Lore to follow and they detoured off the path into a more dense area of trees. Lore began to hear voices singing an ancient song in a tongue she never heard before. "What's that?" She asked eagerly. Will smirked, "More like, whom?" They crept up silently and watched as women danced wildly around a circle or fire and men sang in low voices in that strange language. It slipped from their mouths like water out of a jug. The dancing and voices enchanted Lore.  
  
A man saw the two in the bushes and walked up to them, a smile spread on his face. He motioned for them to come, and spoke a few rapid words in his language. Will tensed and prepared to turn and run, but Lore smiled widely and took long strides to meet the man. She turned to Will and caught his arm, "Let's go!" She smiled like a child and tugged him along. Will cautiously followed Lore to the ring of dancing and singing people. Their skin was dark as night, stretched tightly over slender muscles. Children came rushing to the couple with light skin.  
  
Lore cupped their fat cheeks in her hands and smiled. "Do you speak English?" Will asked the man. He paused slightly then held his hand out putting a small space between his index finger and thumb, "Very little," he said, concentrating on what words he had spoken. A young girl of about 12 walked up to the three, "I speak English," she said. "Rum traders come here often and have taught us children to speak English." She smiled then motioned them to follow her, "Come! Join us! We're summoning the rain gods, so join us! All you do is dance around the fire, see?" Lore giggled at the girl's accent and nodded, "Sure!" She turned to Will, "Come one, Will, it'll be fun!"  
  
Will smiled slightly then heaved a sigh, "All right, what do we have to do?" The crowd around them smiled and cheered, patting the couple on the shoulders. The girl took Lore to a hut, while a crowd of boys rushed to Will and took him to another hut. They tossed him some clothes they had and painted his face with bright colors. They took his hands and smiled broadly as they emerged from the hut and into the light of the fire. The singing and dancing continued and the beating of drums rang through the air.  
  
Lore exited the hut and tapped Will on the shoulder. The girl's followed and giggled as they ran passed the two and joined the ring of dancers. Will gaped at Lore with utter amazement. She was dressed in a silken sarong that acted as a dress, small braids decorated her hair as it hung around her shoulders. Small bright flowers made a crown around her skull. Lore smiled sheepishly as Will offered his hand. Taking it, Lore pulled Will to the circle of dancers and began to twirl around as the clouds began to cover the moon.  
  
The dancing lasted all night until the rains reached the island and slowly killed the prancing flames of the fire. Slowly the people returned to the huts, taking Will and Lore with them. The native people of the island brought out large bottles of rum and passed them around, they brought out more and more bottles and consumed them greedily. "Drink," said one man said to Lore and Will, "I bet, you no drink more than me. Drink!" Will held his hands up in defeat, but Lore grabbed the bottle from the man's hands. "Challenge accepted!" she replied. The two chugged the liquor quickly as the golden liquid ran down their stretched throats.  
  
A short while later, bottles littered the floor and bodies lay across the floor, including Lore and Will's. The infant sun gradually broke the clouds apart, lightly warming the wet ground. Will leisurely opened his eyes and rose from his uncomfortable position. Shaking Lore's shoulder, he kissed her cheek lightly then set off to find Jack and Kami. Upon finding their hut, he realized, neither was suitably clothed, so he decided to wait until later. When he came back, everyone was emerging from their huts and stretching into the warm rays of the sun. Lore was playing with the children and smiled at Will. "Let's stay for a while longer," she said. "Jack won't mind," she winked.  
  
Will smiled then pulled her close and murmured into her ear, "So how about picking up where we left off, hmm?" Lore blushed then turned her head and nipped his earlobe, "We'll see..."  
  
A.N.: Wow.long time since an update, I know. And I'm terribly sorry and apologize a thousand times! Next chapter will have that...particular scene I promised. I love you all!  
  
-Agent Blue 


	11. Surprise from an old friend

A.N.: HUGE thanks to Skyler Von Detton! I'm so super glad to see you still come back to read my story! And to Greenelvenarcher34 (tackles Greenelvenarcher in a bear hug), and Marie the Black Rose (yeah...so I can't spell. *shrugs*). So this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks a lot again! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
The day passed by with a great feast in celebration of the much-needed rain and the two new comers. Jack and Kami soon found Will and Lore painted and dressed in completely different clothes. Lore was sitting on the dirt getting strand of hair braided by the little girls of the village. They looked questioningly at Kami and Jack and looked at Lore. "Friends," she said. The girls giggled and picked flowers from the trees and gave them to the two new visitors.  
  
"Well Lore, looks like you know how to charm even Caribbean natives," Kami said tucking the flower in to her messy curls. Her smoke-lined eyes looked at Lore's with kindness that older sisters give their younger ones. The children swarmed around Jack and Kami and dragged them away to be decorated in native clothes. Soon the two emerged one after the other dressed in tropical colors.  
  
Kami wrinkled her nose at Lore indicating she didn't like the sarong that draped her body. Lore smirked knowing Kami liked the more sophisticated and expensive clothes. Will blurted out that Jack looked like a woman with the flowers around his neck. Jack burst into a run and chased Will around the huts. The children thought it was a game and joined in making it difficult to beat Will up. Jack picked up one of the girls and swung her around. Her tan, thin legs swooped above the ground as she shrieked with laughter.  
  
Lore sat next to Kami and they watched the kids play with Jack and Will. "He'd make a great father," Lore said not taking her eyes off Jack. From the corner of her eye, Lore could see her friend smile dreamily. Just then girl from before ran up behind Lore. "Giant ships are coming! I can see them on the horizon. Are they your friends?" Lore panicked. The first thought that came into mind was Carter.  
  
Leaping to her feet Lore called Jack's name and began to run to the shoreline. Jack and Lore stood at the shore in shock. "Well, sooner or later he would find me," Jack said. "And who exactly does that ship belong to?" Lore asked not taking her eyes off the enormous ship. "That would be Commodore Norrington's ship," said a voice behind them. Will came and stood beside Lore. "What are we going to do Jack?" Lore asked not wanting to leave just yet.  
  
"What else can we do, luv?" Jack said, hearing Lore heave a sigh. "We're staying 'ere! We aren't doin' anythin' wrong!" Lore smiled and leapt on Jack, "Great!" Running back to the camp she began to dance around and picked up a little boy and swung him around in a tight embrace.  
  
By the time the Commodore's ship was harbored, the pirates were armed and read in case of a battle. Jack, Lore, Will and Kami were dressed in their regular clothes again and were eating happily in a circle. Lore got an uneasy feeling and leaned back. "He's coming ashore," she said with her eyes closed. Smiling she opened her eyes and looked at Jack, her eyes cold and hard like metal.  
  
Suddenly everything went quiet. They couldn't hear the voices of the Indians in the distance or the birds singing. Just the crunching of leaves and the swishing of swords slashing away at the branches of the tropical forest. Jack stood stretched. Picking up three apples he began to juggle them. Will cocked an eye brow and Lore took out her sword and began to balance it on her index finger. Kami laughed when Jack threw an apple up in the air and attempted to catch it, when instead it landed on Will's head.  
  
"You clown!" Will shouted throwing the apple and Jack. Jack dodged and threw another apple at Will. Catching the apple he chucked it at his friend and rolled out of the way so Jack wouldn't throw the fruit at him. Jack chuckled and began to juggle again. Will grabbed another piece of fruit and chucked it at Jack's stomach. Just as it hit Jack, a man dressed in a naval uniform stepped out from behind the thicket of trees.  
  
Jack whirled around and came face to face with a pistol's nose. Cocking the gun the man smirked, "Well, well, well...Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Jack smiled still looking at the nozzle of the gun, "Fancy running into you here, Commodore." Realizing that this was the Commodore that tried to kill Jack, Lore caught sight of Kami who came behind Norrington and held a short blade to the Commodore's throat. "Well, Mister Norrington, I doubt that's any way to greet an old friend, is it? I say we start over. How's about you drop that pistol and unarm yourself, mate." Obliging to the order, Norrington threw the pistol away from him and took his sword off his belt.  
  
Lore stood and slowly walked over to the Commodore. Jack stood and grabbed the pistol and aimed it at Norrington. "So, Commodore, what brings you to our neck of the woods, eh?" His smile was charming and broad, Jack began to think of whether he should make Norrington walk the plank, hang him, or simply letting him go. Just then a small group of men in uniforms charged from behind the trees and attacked the four pirates.  
  
Lore ducked and blocked blows with her sword and took out her small gun from her belt. Will and Jack looked at each other briefly and began to fight the attacking group. Lore kept her eyes on Norrington. She knew that face. Where had she seen it? Thrusting her sword into a soldier, she paused to think. Blocking a blow, she kicked her attacker where it counted, "Norrington!" she shouted. She knew where she's seen him now: at the bar sitting with Carter. He wore regular clothes and was wearing a hat instead of the uniform he wore now.  
  
Turning around, the Commodore blocked a blow from an angry young woman. "You knew Carter! He told you we were here, didn't he?" Norrington smirked. "I knew I'd seen you before. No, young lady, Carter was found dying in the ally behind the bar you saw him at. He died later on that night [here he began to attack her] and [he blocked a blow] he told me that one of his runaway slaves had run away with a man matching Mister Turner's description. So [he dodged a kick from Lore] I asked around and a few 'friends' of Mister Sparrow's pointed me in the right direction of finding him."  
  
Just then the Commodore unleashed a series of attacks and smiled menacingly at Lore that made him look as if he were insane. Dropping to the ground, Lore made a roundhouse kick and tripped the Commodore. When she attacked, he blocked every blow she made. "Enough with this proper English fighting!" she muttered to herself.  
  
Grabbing her slender sword in both hands, she assumed her ready position and focused on the Commodore's weak points. "So tell me, how many slaves did you buy off of Carter, hmm? Did you have fun with your new investment?" she asked grudgingly. The Commodore looked at Lore and said a simple and flat "no". "If you must know, mi'lady, I'm happily married to Mister Turner's sweetheart," he retorted. Lore remembered Will's story about his old crush Elizabeth Swan.  
  
Just then Norrington slashed at Lore's legs and cut her left shin. Sucking in air through her teeth, Lore collapsed. "You ass!" she hissed. The Commodore stood triumphantly over Lore and smiled. Lore glanced quickly at her sword that lay by her feet. "Those Japanese techniques won't work over my superior fighting skill, young lady," he said with confidence. Lore loathed him with every atom in her being.  
  
"Besides, who would name their moves after something a sword with human characteristics? Like: punching blade, or sword of fury?" He chuckled darkly. "Or," she said slowly, "Kicking blade?" Norrington nodded, "Precisely," he said baring his teeth in an awful smile. Suddenly, Lore kicked her sword so it stood upright then fell over on the tip of her boot. Swinging her leg, she kicked at Norrington with her sword slicing into his leg.  
  
Leaping up, Lore gladly introduced her knee to Norrington's stomach. Quickly twirling behind him, she reached over her shoulder and punched his face with both hands, "Spinning Phoenix," she said. Dropping to the ground she spun around kicking him with both legs, "Silent Shuriken!" Balling her fists up, she swung both hands at his face as he hunched over, then twirled around and kick him from behind her, "Divine Light." Norrington lay motionless on the ground, his nose bleeding and bruises forming on his face.  
  
Lore noticed soldiers running away, the rest laying unconscious or dead on the ground. Jack's crew had arrived and greatly out numbered Norrington's men. Sheathing her sword, Lore looked for the others. Tired, but okay, they looked around at the bodies on the ground. Jack walked over to where Lore stood and made a face of sympathy when he saw Norrington. "I'm not gonna ask what he said to me ye angry," he said after a moment. Lore smiled and gave short laugh.  
  
The group soon told the natives they would be leaving, not wanting to stick around when Norrington and his men woke up. The young girl that Lore was talking to told Jack of a cave in an adjacent island that they could hide in. Jack smiled and ruffled her hair, "We'll go there."  
  
Packing up, the crowd of pirates sailed under the night sky and anchored in the cave the girl had told them about.  
  
Lore couldn't sleep, so she decided to explore the island. The Black Pearl was close to the cave, so she climbed down the rope ladder and swam around to shore. She found a waterfall that poured into a crystal clear lagoon.  
  
In awe of the beauty of the scenery, Lore didn't hear Will come up behind her. His strong arms circled her thin waist as his warm lips hovered close to her ear. His breath was sweet with rum from the earlier celebration of defeating Norrington's men. Closing her eyes, Lore could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest.  
  
"Now...where were we?" 


	12. Something Amazing

A.N.: Well I'm back and I'm so happy that **Arqueni**. Thank you SO much for reading my story! I didn't know people did read it, and I'm happy to find you like it! I've been so friggin' busy with AP classes, but now that the tests are done I can update this story, which I haven't done in about 500 years.........So here it is! The next chapter to Take What You Can... EnJOY!  
  
"Now.........where were we?"  
  
((Lore's P.O.V))  
  
His breath is so warm. It's sweet with rum and caresses my ear. I can feel myself melting in his gentle grasp. Oh god, this is incredible. His hands massage my back and I can feel the knots move around and relax. His strong hands are so careful, like I'm made of the most delicate porcelain. I can hear my heartbeat and feel his. Both are pounding like the water in the waterfall.  
  
I turn and look into his eyes. His face comes towards mine and I feel his lips on mine. Something stirs inside me and a fire ignites, and my insides become an inferno. My legs go weak beneath me, but I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close so he can hold me up. He holds me closer to him and I can feel our hearts beating against our rib cages.  
  
His hands rub the small of my back and I moan into his mouth unintentionally. Whatever he's doing, it's amazingly wonderful. He's so cautious and I feel so important and precious. I run my fingers through his hair , the curls wrap themselves around my fingers.  
  
Something amazing.  
  
I don't know how, but we're on the ground, tearing at each other's clothes. The grass is so soft beneath us and the stars shine brightly letting me see his gorgeous face. His eyes gaze lovingly into mine. His bare, tanned, chiseled body is above my too skinny, too brown one. I feel beautiful though. I'm a goddess in his eyes. There's a soft pain, but it resides and our bodies move together.  
  
Our mouths devour each other's and sounds of pleasure escape our mouth.  
  
Something amazing.  
  
I roll my hips against his and he groans and presses his body to mine. We roll over the edge of love making and collapse in a heap of entwined limbs and passionate kisses with "I love you" floating in the night with the stars.........  
  
Something amazing.  
  
The next morning we wake up to the sunrise and hug each other close. I loved him; this little pirate boy who made incredible swords and had a heart made of the purest gold in the world and wore it on his sleeve. I was something used and torn and he mended me and made me feel complete.  
  
Everyone teased us when we got back on the ship. Jack threw his arms around our shoulders and asked when are wedding was. "I'll bring the rum," he smiled. "When don't you bring rum, Jack?" Will asked. He punched Will playfully and went off to find Kami. "We have ourselves a wedding, Kami! You're going to be an Auntie!" Will looked at me in a playful way and smiled his boyish smile. "Shall we tell him there won't be rum at our wedding," he asked sarcastically. "Of course we won't have rum!" I replied artfully, "We'll have expensive wine that we stole from whatever bar we pass by!" He laughed and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder.  
  
Smacking his butt he laughed and smacked my butt back as he hauled me down the hall way and down into the galley to scrounge for food.  
  
..¨..¨..¨..  
  
So how was that for a returning update? Hahaha! Write me up some reviews, although I don't deserve them because I deprived you guys.........so I'll update when I can and give you guys what you deserve. See you later!


End file.
